Hopelessly Devoted To You
by alli2345
Summary: Quinn realizes one song relates to her feelings for Sam. Based on a spoiler I read. Oneshot.


Quinn watched Sam and Mercedes sing _Summer __Nights_ in glee and she felt her heart ache. She badly wanted to sing _Hopelessly __Devoted __to __You _to Sam, but she thought Puck might think it was for him. Once the bell rung, Quinn quickly walked out to the library to research on _Grease, _not to notice a blond hair boy staring at her walk away.

S & Q

Quinn got all her research and sent a quick text to Puck to meet her there. She waited impatiently for Puck to get there. "He's probably flirting with Rachel," Quinn muttered. Puck finally did arrive and Quinn said to him, "Where were you?"

"With Berry. Why you ask?" Puck asked.

"Nothing," Quinn said, "Now if I sing _Hopelessly __Devoted __to __You_, would you think I sang it to you?"

"No," Puck said, "Not to offend you, but I'd think you'd be singing to Sam."

"Oh," Quinn said with a wave a relief wash over her, "So does this mean were not..?"

"Yep," Puck said with a grin, "I only hang out with you 'cause Berry's always with Frankenteen."

"Good," Quinn replied.

"Does this mean you're singing _Hopelessly __Devoted __to __You_ to Sam?"

"Why do you want to know," Quinn questioned.

"Because you just asked me a question about that and I replied to you and said Sam, then you looked relieved. Then you asked about us."

"When did you get so smart?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Logic from Rachel Berry," Puck said smiling.

"Oh, well I'm not and that is none of your business to know," Quinn said with her head held high, determined to not let Puck find out. She knew Puck would go to Sam and automatically tell him.

"Ok. See you later Quinn," Puck said walking away.

"Bye Puck," Quinn said, leaving in the opposite direction.

S&Q

Puck and Rachel walked up to Sam at his locker. After his encounter with Quinn, Puck told Rachel everything about what had happened. Rachel got to know Quinn pretty well in a few weeks after Sectionals and automatically knew Quinn was going to sing to Sam. So Puck decided to confront Sam about it.

"Hey Trouty-Mouth!" Puck said to him.

"Puck what do you want?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"Well I wanted to, well me and Berry wanted to know, how would you feel if Quinn sang _Hopelessly __Devoted __to __You_?

"To who?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, let's say…. Noah! How would you feel?" Rachel asked.

"Um… well, that's hard to say. I kinda would be shocked and a little jealous I guess but nothing else I guess." Puck and Rachel looked at each other and gave each other signals. Sam still liked Quinn. "That is good," Puck thought.

"What if-", Rachel started, "Never mind."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, see you later in glee Trouty-Mouth!" Puck said.

"Bye Sam," Rachel said, giving a little wave, then catching up to Puck.

"What did that mean?" Sam muttered.

S&Q

Quinn didn't feel quite comfortable singing _Hopelessly __Devoted __to __You_ inside the auditorium. Sure, it was a great place to practice, but in reality, in was all dark and lonely. The piano was sitting in the middle of stage, just waiting to be played. Quinn felt an urge to go play, but her mind was telling her, "What if you get caught by Sam? Or worse Mercedes? Then Mercedes would find out and take it the wrong way." But Quinn ignored those thoughts and went to the stage and sat on the stool, which was in front of the piano. She had a perfect song stuck in her head, which mirrored her feelings about Sam. She started:

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Quinn tried to put in all the emotion she could muster.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

Sam heard someone singing in the auditorium and was shocked to see Quinn singing _Someone __Like Y__ou_.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Yeah._

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Sam silently creped into the auditorium and hided in one of the rows to get a closer look at Quinn. He didn't know if Quinn was crying or not. He squinted to get a good look at her. She was! "Quinn's singing about someone," Sam thought, "But who?" Sam felt a bit of pain, jealously, and anger mixed into one. "Damn," Sam thought, "Why are you thinking about Quinn when you're going after Mercedes? This makes no sense."

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Quinn was sort of imagining that Sam was here to see this, to let him know she still liked him, and to also let him know he kind of broke her heart being with Mercedes. What Quinn didn't know that Sam _was _actually watching her from one of the rows.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Sam wanted to applaud for her, but he knew better to not. Quinn pushed her bangs behind her ear and Sam could see tears coming out of her eyes. Sam saw Quinn take a deep breath. He heard her say, "It's just a guy Quinn. It's just a guy. Who doesn't really care about you as much as he did last year." Quinn gathered her stuff and left the auditorium in a hurry. Once Quinn left, Sam said aloud, "Who broke Quinn's heart?" But then he got a clear answer. It was him. It wasn't Finn. It was him.

S & Q

Sam found Quinn at her locker taking her books out for her next class. Sam went up to Quinn and asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn, said pushing her bangs behind her ears.

"No you aren't," Sam said, "I know too well Q. You're lying."

"I'm fine!" Quinn protested.

"No, you're not!" Sam argued back.

"Why do you even care?" Quinn argued, "From the day you came back to McKinley, you didn't really notice me! You were too busy getting back Mercedes or trying to get Blaine to do one of your weird dance moves from that, that place where Rachel and Finn found you! So why should you care? You totally stopped right after we came home from Nationals."

"I, I," Sam stammered.

"See, you don't even know what to say. So Sam, leave me alone and go after Mercedes," Quinn said, walking off to her next class. Sam stared at her walk away. He saw her hand move up to her face to wipe away her tears. Sam finally realized it. Her weakness.

"But I know what you're weakness is," Sam whispered. It was him.

S & Q

Quinn decided to do it. She was going to sing it today. Sam would never understand anyway. Quinn walked into glee and went up to Mr. Shuester. They talked silently until Mr. Shue nodded his head. Then Quinn went to sit down. Rachel raised her hand and said, "Mr. Shue, I know the perfect moving ballad for me and Puck to sing at Nationals-"

"Not now Rachel," Mr. Shue said silencing her, "Quinn wants to sing something first."

Quinn walked up to the front of the room and was about to say something, until Sam came running in. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue. I had to do something."  
>"It's okay Sam, just sit down," Mr. Shue replied.<p>

"What did you do Lisa Rianna?" Santana asked him, "Clean a baby's head with your huge lips?"

"No," Sam said annoyed, "Something more important." Mercedes looked at him and smiled, but Sam wasn't watching her. He was staring at Quinn, who was still at the front of the room and not doing anything.

"Um, uh, I'm going to sing something related to what Sam and Mercedes sang earlier this week," Quinn said shyly. Sam found it cute that Quinn was showing her shy side. Brittany asked, "So are you singing _Summer __Nights_?"

"No Britt, it's another song. From Grease," Quinn answered.

"Nice try Britt," Santana told her girlfriend.

Quinn sat on the piano stool and looked over where Puck and Rachel were sitting. They gave her smiles and a thumbs up. She looked around the room and the glee club was waiting for her to start. And Sam looked really eager to hear want she had to sing. Quinn gulped and started playing and singing:

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,_

_there's just no gettin' over you_

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around_

_and wait for you_

Santana totally understood what Quinn was singing about and joined in. If Brittany was still trying to go after Artie, Santana would've sang this. Then Rachel joined in and for the first time, wanting to sing as a backup singer. Then Tina, Brittany, Kurt, and Sugar Motta joined in after understanding why Santana and Rachel joined in. The only girl who didn't join in was Mercedes. The boys all smiled for Quinn and Sam stared at Quinn in fascination.

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else_

_For me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying "fool, forget him",_

_My heart is saying, "don't let go"_

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

Once Quinn finished, Santana got up from her seat, walked to Quinn, and gave her a hug. Quinn smiled. Then the rest of the girls and Kurt got up and hugged Quinn. Mercedes sat there, giving a frown. Sam and the other boys just sat in their seats and clapped for the girls. Sam heard Rory whisper to Mike and Artie, "That was really good. I wonder who Quinn sang it to."

"I'll tell you later," Mike told him.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Not now Rory. It's because of S-a-m," Artie said. Rory nodded his head and looked at Sam's direction. Sam looked down and pretended that he didn't hear Mike, Artie, and Rory's conversation. Blaine went up to Sam and asked him, "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam looked up and answered him, "Yeah, just thinking."

"Well good luck anyway."

Sam looked at Blaine confused and asked, "For what?"

"You know… the Mercedes and Quinn thing."

"Oh," Sam said, "Well thanks."

The girls and Kurt finally sat down and Quinn went to the back of row to sit down, far away from Mercedes and Sam. While Mr. Shue was talking, Sam turned around to face Quinn. He sent her a text and waited for her reaction. She heard her phone buzz and took out her phone. Quinn looked shocked, but the reaction went away. She started typing and sent the text to him. Sam then heard his phone buzz. The text said:

_Fine. I will meet you in the auditorium after glee. – Q_

Sam smiled and did a fist pump in his brain.

S & Q

Quinn walked into the auditorium to find that Sam was not there. "What do you want Sam? I'm here!" Quinn called out into the empty auditorium.

Then the lights on the stage went on, to reveal Sam wearing his Beiber costume. "I want to talk about us," Sam said.

"What about us? There is no us," Quinn said.

"Yes there is. Earlier, after our argument, I saw you walk away, and wiping away something from your face. And you were crying and I realized what you're weakness is," Sam said, jumping off the stage.

"What is it?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"Me," Sam said taking her hands into his.

"What? You're being ridiculous Sam!" Quinn said, taking her hands from him.

"No I'm not," Sam said, taking her hands again, "Earlier I sort of snuck in here and I saw you singing _Someone __Like __You_. And I overheard you talking to yourself about a guy from last year who really cared about you. And it's me. Finn treated you pretty badly, 'cause he was still trying to get Rachel but he failed pretty much. But I gotta admit-"

Quinn cut him off, "What are you trying to say Sam?"

"I love you," Sam said.

"What?"

"I love you," Sam repeated, "It was mistake going after Mercedes seeing that she wants both me and Shane. I should've realized that I was still in love with you once I came back."

Quinn put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. Sam closed his eyes and sighed at her touch. "I love you too Sam," she said softly.

"Good, 'cause if you didn't, I wouldn't be able to do this," Sam said smiling and leaning in. Quinn didn't realize what Sam was doing, until his lips brushed hers. Quinn quickly responded once she understood. The kiss started out slow and passionate. Sam licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance, which she gladly accepted. Quinn's arms snaked around his neck, while Sam held her by her waist. They never realized it, but they were hopelessly devoted, to each other.

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_


End file.
